Season Three (Webster)
The third season of Webster, an American serial teen drama web series, premiered January 15, 2016, concluded on August 12, 2016, and consists of 26 episodes. This season again depicts the lives of a group of high school freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors as they deal with some of the challenges and issues that teenagers face such as teenage parents, rape, dysfunctional families, stress, kidnapping, online hate, sexting, infidelity, body image, drugs, homophobia, school shootings, summer flings and relationships. For character were chosen. Joaquin Alonso (11 Episode), Jess Arnold (16 episodes), Chastity Burge (15 episodes), Sam Burge (18 episodes), Amber Collins (13 episodes), Garrett Davenport (8 Episode), Macy Gonzalez (11 episodes), Danny Magana (11 episodes), Max Magana (13 episodes), Angel Moon (9 Episode), Taylor Nelson (14 episodes), Miller Park (6 episodes), Devin Piper (14 episodes), Dustin Rivers (10 episodes), Gibson Rizzolo (9 episodes), Manda Thatcher (13 Episode) and Heather Watson (13 Episode) were students in the main cast. Leo Collins (12 episode), Houston Nicholas (13 episodes), Jordan Piper (16 episode), Topher Potter (12 episodes), Kali Royce (15 episodes) were added to main cast this season. Rosie DiMaggio (12 episode) and Brandon Scott (8 episodes) recurring role on the series. Main Cast Seniors (12th Grade) * Amber Collins- Is a no nonsense overachiever who is trying to get her life back on track. * Macy Gonzalez- Is a introverted and eccentric girl that is having a hard time with a break up. * Danny Magana- Is a headstrong athlete who is starting to stress over college. * Houston Nicholas- Is a cocky but caring jock who’s family is hiding something from him. (New) * Devin Piper- Is a levelheaded and laid-back guy who has been through the storm. * Topher Potter- Is a natural party guy who is finding his footing at Webster. (New) * Manda Thatcher- Is a sneaky bad girl who is finding her softer side. * Heather Watson- Is a popular and ambitious girl who is dealing with being raped. Juniors (11th Grade) * Jess Arnold- Is a sweet and kindhearted girl who has trouble when it comes to love. * Sam Burge- Is a responsible and determined leader who is overcoming an eating disorder. * Garrett Davenport- Is a nice and quiet cutie that is dealing with an abusive father. * Miller Park- Is a smart and insecure guy who’s parents have high expectations. * Dustin Rivers- Is a bad boy that is slipping back to his old habits. * Kali Royce- Is a feisty and mature cheerleader who also is a teenage mother. (New) Sophomores (10th Grade) * Joaquin Alonso- Is a confident and smooth boy who's just looking for a good time. * Chastity Burge- Is a smart and kind of shy girl who’s going through a traumatic experience. * Max Magana- Is a sassy boy who is still coming to terms with his sexuality. * Angel Moon- Is a religious and bubbly girl that is opening up to new experiences. * Taylor Nelson- Is a blunt rich girl who will do anything to keep her boyfriend. * Gibson Rizzolo- Is the class clown who's caught between two girls affection. Freshman (9th Grade) * Leo Collins- Is an awkward and nerdy kid who is in love with his best friend. (New) * Jordan Piper- Is a brilliant aspiring scientist who is clueless about the real world. (New) Recurring Cast Students * Rosie DiMaggio- Is the popularity hungry best friend of Jordan and Leo. (9th Grade) * Brandon Scott- Is the loner and mysterious friend of Jordan and Leo. (9th Grade) Category:Seasons